warriorcats_fandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Omen of the Norhern kit/@comment-30162147-20161025224925
Nice Story. O3o *I NEED LIKE 30 MORE CUARACTERS AND IM HAVING A MAJOR BRAIN FART COME ON PEOPLE!!! I NEED MORE CHARACTERS I need more people Guys I need to work on the book I was creating. Please fill put tons of character forms because I don't know cat names. Also please don't make rogues and loners and Kittypets. Just clan cats. Thank you. Name- Gender- Description- Rank- Personality- Clan- I will be giving you the link to the story and that will tell you the clans but first i have to have Stoneyfall delete a page for me real quick. 22 minutes ago by Get a Life Person Reply NightsongOfSilhouettes Name- Silverpaw Gender- Female Description- Silverpaw is a long-furred silver she-cat with blue eyes Rank- Apprentice Personality- A selfless, kind hearted feline who is loyal at all costs Clan- your choice 20 minutes ago by NightsongOfSilhouettes 1 hour ago by Get a Life Person Reply Panda1123 Name:Timberfern Gender:Female Description:A brown tabby shecat with leaf green eyes and a stump for a tail. Personality;Kind,somewhat caring, adores kits, usually grouchy because she never gets enough sleep. Rank:Medicine cat Clan:your choice 16 minutes ago by Panda1123 10 hours ago by Get a Life Person Reply Get a Life Person Link to my story http://warriorcats-fandom.wikia.com/wiki/Omen_of_the_Norhern_kit#Chapter_1 10 hours ago by Get a Life Person Raining Love HOW COULD YOU MAKE GREYSHADOW A BOI HOWWWWWWWWWW plus add me :3 I'm gonna be called SwiftWind, DEPUTY PLS IF POSSIBLE if not, senior warrior. 10 hours ago by Raining Love ~ Light Shades Of Purple ~ Name- Flurrypaw Gender- Shecat Description- White persian, half of her face is grey and has a brown nose. She has one brownish grey paw and her tail is all brownish grey. She has night blue eyes and a scar on her stomach. Rank- Apprentice Personality- She's easily annoyed, adventurous, playful, curious, odd & aggressive. Clan- You can choose. 9 hours ago by ~ Light Shades Of Purple ~ StreamTheWolf Name- Autumnpaw Gender- She-cat Description- light brown undercoat and dark brown undercoat with green eyes Personality- She is talkative and fun. Autumnpaw is a great hunter. She will b talk back to you, however, if she feels that you are acting too bossy. Rank- are we still doing the assassin thing in book? If so, assassin apprentice.Iif not, apprentice Clan- your choice 2 hours ago by StreamTheWolf EmmaKitty Name- Snowstorm Gender- Female Description- A snow-white she-cat with light grey hints in the pelt. Bodybuild is sleek and long, slightly thick fur and eyecolor is light sky-blue. Rank- Queen/Warrior (You decide) Personality- Overprotective, emotional, welcoming, warm-hearted, aggressive, kind and friendly. Clan- Eh you can choose. :) 1 hour ago by EmmaKitty DawnOfNight name~ Nightwing Gender~ Female Desc~ A light grey shecat with a white underbelly, dark grey patches and teal blue eyes. Rank~Deputy, Queen, Assasin Personality~ Adventurous, kind to her clanmates (most of the time), protective Clan~ Idc tbh +++ Dawnpaw Female Light grey shecat with white patches, yellow/orange dawn coloured eyes, Quite small Apprentice (needs to be a warrior, waiting for sparrow thou) Shy, playful, determined, never wants to hurt anyone, She really only talks to Storm xD Clan~ Idc 1 hour ago by DawnOfNight Coolman012 Name- Stormcloud Gender- Male Description- Stormcloud is a grey male. He has sleek fur and strong muscles. He is a handsome cat with a white under belly and tail. He has sharp teeth and claws. He is intimidating with his light blue eyes Rank- warrior ( maybe a later deputy? XD ) Personality- Stormcloud is a brave and loyal cat and would do anything to help his clan. He is a bright cat and is enthusiastic. He will be serious at times when he needs to. Clan- Crystalclan 1 hour ago by Coolman012 Coolman012 Name- Lionpaw Gender- Male Description- Rank- Apprentice (Stromcloud's apprentice ) Personality- Lionpaw is a loveable cat in the Clan. He is mostly happy. Lionpaw is a bold cat and helps his clan when he is needed. Clan- Crystalclan 1 hour ago by Coolman012 Hollyyleaff Name- NightFall Gender- Male Description- An Alabaster (white) tom with ebony spots (Black spots) he has blue icy beautiful eyes. He his strong, and large. Not a cat too mess with. He is handsome and Charming, very long claws. Rank- Assisan /maybe something else xD in the story also\ Personality- Nice, protective, he loves his clan. Loyal, lovely. Clan- Doesn't matter but i pretty much like RiverClan xD 6 minutes ago by Hollyyleaff history 12 hours ago by Get a Life Person Reply Coolman012 Im making my own too so can i use some of your clan info for mone and it can be like a view from different angles in different clans? o3o 11 hours ago by Coolman012 Coolman012 I can be stormkit amd in Crystalclan and we can both have prophecies in different clans and grow up learning we have prophesies o3o 11 hours ago by Coolman012 DawnOfNight I be in lei same can as Nightfall? .0. 10 hours ago by DawnOfNight 209.248.72.48 Could Moonwhisker be in your book? She is rescued by the clan. -Redsnow 9 hours ago by A Fandom user 209.248.72.48 Name- Moonwhisker Gender- female Description- a Snow White albino she cat with cream toes, forehead fur, inner ear fur, and bright red eyes. Rank- queen Personality- Quiet, shy, kind, wise, a little outgoing, sensitive, sometimes rude when she gets angry, and she has a big temper. Clan- silhouette clan 9 hours ago by A Fandom user 209.248.72.48 I meant Redsnow 9 hours ago by A Fandom user 21 hours ago by Get a Life PersonReply **http://animal-jam-clans-1.wikia.com/wiki/User:Shadowspirit444Slowly copy pastes formFor the Story Get a Life person is doing: Name- Hawkpaw Gender- tom Description- A huge orange tabby with big claws and teeth, and yellow eyes. Rank- apprentice Personality- King, gentle, awesome in battle, will do anything for Clan Clan- you chose 20 hours ago by Shadowspirit444 **http://animal-jam-clans-1.wikia.com/wiki/User:Twinklestar8888 Name- Flashvision Gender- tom Description- A huge golden tom with intent green eyes and a scar across his right flank Rank- warrior Personality- Strong, brave, loyal, cunning, Clan- Crystalclan? I could do so many more ideas 20 hours ago by Twinklestar8888 **http://animal-jam-clans-1.wikia.com/wiki/User:Twinklestar8888 Name- Jaywing Gender- tom Description- A small grey tom with green eyes. He has a fluffy tail. Rank- Warrior Personality- Gentle, Sweet, Kind, Kinda a wimp Clan- Whatever other clans there are 20 hours ago by Twinklestar8888 **http://animal-jam-clans-1.wikia.com/wiki/User:Twinklestar8888 Name- Gingerwing Gender- she cat Description- A pretty dark ginger tabby she cat with a white under belly and white paws. She has lighter ginger stripes giving her the impression of a tiger. She has deep yellow eyes Rank- warrior Personality- Very strict and loyal. She would litterally jump off a cliff if it where to benifift her clan. She is extrememly devoted Clan- you chose 20 hours ago by Twinklestar8888 **http://animal-jam-clans-1.wikia.com/wiki/User:SnappleappleName- Crowflight Gender- Male Description- Massive achromatic masculine Norwegian Forest Cat with a very stalwart put together frame. He has white tints along his abnormally bushy and long pelt and tail. He is most known for his warm emerald eyes and very slight almost non existent Irish Accent that often reflects his deepest emotions. Rank- warrior Personality- Crowflight is a very humorous cat who always likes to crack jokes and lifen up the group he is with. Tho when first meeting his he seems to be distant and shows signs of trustlessness once her gets to know a cat he is a very warm and territorial feline who will stop at nothing to protect the ones he loves. Clan- Silhouetteclan ❤️❤️❤️